A change of tactics
by the pain of loss
Summary: Darkpilot Kylo ren x Poe. YAOI WARNING! YAOI WARNING! my version of what happened in the interrogation room between our favorite dark lord and our most charming pilot.


So I noticed that the only scene that really had Poe and Kylo Ren was the interrogation scene and realized its yaoi potential. I will do my best to get the scene just right. I'm not as big of a Stars Wars fan as I used to be but Episode 8 was really good. Anyways, enjoy and I hope I don't spoil anything for those who haven't seen the movie.

Poe opened his eyes and flinched at the sudden light. It took him a moment to realize he was strapped into an interrogation chair. As his surroundings flooded his senses, he heard a door open. It revealed the bastard that had captured him: Kylo Ren, one of the most powerful people of the First Order.

The other merely watched him a moment before speaking.

"Awake at last, are we?"

Smirking I retort.

"Not yet, this is just the preface of dawn. Might have to wait a bit longer."

With that mask on, Poe couldn't determine a facial expression, but it seemed like he was already starting to annoy his captor. Score 1 for Poe, score nothing for Kylo Ren.

"Seems I'll just have to use an alarm then."

Immediately Poe felt an unimaginable agony flooding through his veins, like acid had replaced his blood. Screaming he did his best not to pass out again.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!"

The pain stopped as the enemy looked at him with fake innocence.

"Really now, that's good to hear. That means we can now have a proper conversation."

Damn bastard. The score is tied. Stretching as best he could, Poe tried to recover his sense of direction so he could look at his captor with a stone hard glare but the other didn't appear to be fazed.

"First of all, I'd be an awful host if I didn't ask if you were comfortable."

Poe rolled his eyes," Yeah I'm about as comfortable as a pillow getting shot with a bunch of lasers."

"Good to hear," Kylo slowly walked from the door to right in front of the hostage," Let's move on to business then, shall we?"

The smirk returns," Let's. So what's first? Torture or more words?"

Playing along with the game, Kylo placed his hand on the rim of the chair and circled around it.

"Torture sounds fun but I'll only use it if you don't cooperate so let's start with words," the clad black figure stopped in front of him," I understand that you know where the map to Skywalker is correct?"

He shrugs," Maybe I do maybe I don't, not like I'd tell you either way."

Kylo stood straight," I see, then I guess I'll just have to convince you to tell me."

Poe set his jaw determined not to give in to the soon to be pain.

What felt like hours later, the score was still tied at 5 to 5. Poe didn't know how much more he could take. All over, his muscles ached and his skull felt as though it would implode and explode at the same time. His eyes were heavy but he knew he had to stay alert. So far he had only let it slip that he did know where the map was but nothing else passed his lips than screams. Kylo Ren was circling him again before standing in front with his arms crossed.

"You are a tough one aren't you? Seems I'll just have to change tactics…"

Poe coughed and grinned," I can take anything you throw at me so give me your best shot."

The other tapped his chin in though," Alright then, I'll give you my 'best shot' since you're so confident."

As the male started circling him again, Poe watched him warily. He was expecting a sneak attack and more pain, anything but what actually happened.

Kylo stopped to the left side of him and reached for his helmet. Poe was surprised when the dark lord took off the helmet and placed in on the floor in the corner of the room. He faced him again and Poe got a good first look at his captor.

His dark curly hair was soft looking and glistened in the light, his chocolate eyes was like a smoldering mess of emotion, his pale alabaster skin had a fullness to it but was still slim had high, defined cheeks bone that accented the depths of his eyes. But what he noticed was that pair of lips, so full and plump like a sweet fruit. Altogether, this guy was as strong and beautiful as a burning sun.

Poe blushed and looked away embarrassed. His thought ranged from shame to horny fantasies. He argued that he was only into girls while he thought of naughty thoughts about how Kylo preferred it in bed. He shook his head as he imagined the maybe Kylo liked bondage and how their situation was very provocative and that this could lead to some really hot fantasies to jerk off to when he was no longer tied up. Damn it this is not helping!

These thoughts were cut short when a gloved hand tilted his head back to face the gorgeous male.

"You seem flustered, is something the matter?"

That voice was like a waterfall; strong, bold, majestic, and a force to be reckoned with. It was highly seductive now that the harsh sounding helmet was off. His legs tried to close as his member awoke with arousal.

Was this seriously the next torture tactic because if it was, he would never last. Why was he so turned on by this guy?!

It dawned on him that this probably a side effect of the force. He was being turned on because Kylo Ren was using the force to make him all hot and horny! This was just another mind trick! All the enemies mind tricks had failed so far and so would this one as long as he could stay ahead of the game. He confidently stared back at him and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Kylo slowly put their faces closer until they were only a centimeter apart.

"Are you scared, Dameron?"

Poe resisted the urge to shudder at the way that voice said his name and instead smiled charmingly back.

"Nope."

And with that, he thrust his head forward and kissed the dark lord hotly.

That's the first chapter. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated. Like I said, first time writing a star wars fic so tell me if it's any good! May the Force be with you.


End file.
